The Heart of Darkness
Scarlett must enter the Throne Room and defeat the Doge and Victor, the Undead Archon. Getting the Quest Scarlett will automatically receive this quest at the conclusion of the Glory Forsaken quest. This quest is mandatory. Scarlett needs to complete it to achieve her primary objective. Prerequisites * Glory Forsaken - Scarlett must find a way to free the Rebels and start a revolution in the Palace. The Quest Scarlett must enter the Throne Room and defeat the Doge and Victor, the Undead Archon. Fulfilling the Quest After Scarlett has completed the Glory Forsaken quest, this quest automatically begins. She will find herself outside the City Council Chambers. The Palace Guard is fighting against the Necromancers, the result of the revolution she has spawned. Scarlett may help the Guardsmen kill the Necromancers or not (it's a good way to accumulate Experience before entering the Throne Room.) If she peeks into the rooms she passes, she will find more Necromancers accosting Courtiers within, too. Scarlett must now get to the Throne Room to face the Undead Archon. However, as a result of the general chaos and fighting, all the stairs leading up to that part of the Palace, and most of the gates to the Garden are inconveniently blocked. To reach the Throne Room, Scarlett will have to go to the Entry Foyer, enter the Garden, and take the stairs at the southern end of the Garden up to the Throne Room. A phalanx of Guardsmen is attempting to break down the Throne Room door with a battering ram. However, Victor has protected the door with a cursed magical barrier. If Scarlett uses The Passage here at the door, Don and Nesto will give her a few final words of advice and encouragement, and bid her goodbye. They will remind her about the magic-deflecting properties of the Nethercoat, and tell her that there is no going back after entering the Throne Room. The Abolish Curse mental skill will get Scarlett into the Throne Room. Victor is waiting there, and he has a lot of talking to get off his chest. He has enspelled the Doge to transcribe the words from the Black Grimoire by magically siphoning them from the Twilight Zone. And, he will suck the life out of everyone in Venice to increase his power. After he's done ranting and raving, Victor and Scarlett can finally throw down for the grand finale. Victor protects himself in the center of the room, sending Raging Ghosts after Scarlett. The Doge is protected by a cursed magical barrier as he continues transcribing the Black Grimoire. Scarlett must use Abolish Curse to reach the Doge, and use The Passage to deal with the Raging Ghosts. The first objective is to kill the Doge (though she will have to kill the Raging Ghosts to be able to attack the Doge without getting killed herself.) Victor will periodically reestablish the magical barrier around the Doge, combined with a magical attack on Scarlett, and summon more Raging Ghosts. Scarlett will then need to repeat the process: Abolish Curse, The Passage, kill Raging Ghosts, attack the Doge. Eventually, the Doge will die, but the resurrected Black Grimoire will be complete. Victor and Scarlett will compete for it and Victor (accidentally?) merges with the Doge. In the Twilight World Scarlett must charge this Doge-Victor spirit: Avoid his magical attacks to get into range, and get close enough to attack him with her Moonblade. The Moonblade can also block the magic attacks this time and his physical attack looks impressive but is rather weak. Once Twilight-Victor is defeated, both combatants return to the mortal world Throne Room, and Benedict makes one final appearance to help out. Scarlett must now defeat Victor's mortal form. Once that's done, Death will appear. He will offer Scarlett a choice of killing Victor herself, or letting Death take Victor directly. Either way, Scarlett has won! You go, girl. There are two different ending cut scenes, depending on whether Scarlett has been Honorable or Villainous. Rewards The game is complete. Congratulations! There are two Achievements / Trophies for completing the story, one for the Noble path and one for the Villainous path, depending on whether Scarlett has behaved nobly or ignobly. The game must be replayed to earn both completion Achievements / Trophies. Related Quests * Glory Forsaken - (prerequisite) - Scarlett must free the Rebels from the dungeon and start a revolution in the Palace. * The Undead Archon - With the defeat of Victor, Scarlett has finally completed this overarching quest. Category:Quest